Joker x Harley Helicopter rescue gone wrong
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: What if that scene had gone differently? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid


**Okay guys, so I want to start off by thanking djurmel, a reviewer, who kinda showed me the light of my writing, thank you so much! Now, if you guys read Harley is Back, I want you to know some things. I apologize if those huge words looked like I got them out of a thesaurus, but I didn't. In fact, the main reason I used them is because I have a vocab test on them on Tuesday. I got all these words from a book my class is reading called Bless the Beast and children, and the second thing I want you to know is that I probably won't b using words like them too much in the future.**

 **Any who, thanks y'all for the help, and I hope you like the story!DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND REQUEST!**

 **PS for those who have read my any other stories for SS, you know I'm doing a softer, more loving Joker, and that will come through in this story, though there will be a bit of tough love Joker, and no, my stories aren't really connected, especially this one.**

Harley swung around the rope hanging from the helicopter and Joker laughed as she put on a show. He was now well accustomed to her sense of showmanship, and loved that she was crazy enough to hang from a rope and play.

Suddenly Joker heard a gunshot ricocheted through to his ears and he growled looking down to see her twirl down the rope and stay limp. _No, no, she's just playing. She's fine._ Mr. J thought and looked down. Her hand let go. He never thought he'd see her let go.

J watched as her limp body tumbled down, down, down, down three hundred feet, her blonde hair whipping around her face, the blue and pink spiraling in a deadly looking tornado as she fell, her body plummeting straight.

Joker looked down and all he could see was his Queen as she fell, the rest of the world an unimportant and mindless blur. All he saw was he tumbling body, crushing force of horrible guilt and pain and loss. He felt like the beautifully chaotic world they built together was crumbling.

He felt himself fall to his knees and cry out, no longer caring about reputations or crap like that, he felt the cry of mournful anguish escape his throat and lips. The Joker had thought he needed her before, no he _wanted_ her before, now, now he had nothing, and now he _really_ needed her. Needed her cold ruthlessness, needed her ability to calm him, that or get him riled up. He needed her vivaciousness needed her spirit.

Johnny noticed Joker fall to his knees and cry out in agony. He watched as his boss scrambled to the edge and hopelessly tried to catch her body that once hung from the rope. He'd never be able to get that sound out of his head, the sheer anger rippling through it.

Everyone on the roof watched as Harley fell, Deadshot as accurate as ever, his steady hand maintained. El Diablo looked on, saddened to see such an icon in the crime world fall. Flagg looked on with regret, wishing Harely hadn't been shot. Amanda Waller looked on with a smug grin.

What none of them were expecting was to hear Joker cry out in misery, his heartbreaking scream reaching the ears of those who were just getting to know her. They heard the scream and then they heard him shout at her, at Harley.

"No! You broke the promise. You're supposed to LIVE for me, not DIE!" He screamed as he looked over the edge, straight down to where Harley's body lay, lifeless, blood in a pool around her.

Deadshot for once felt guilty about shooting someone, but he did it for his kid, did it for Zoey.

When the helicopter was hit, Joker let it, standing on the edge, holding on, and waited, waited for the exact moment when he knew that he would be with her again, no point. He was so badly broken without her, there was no point anymore.

He fought back the urge to jump from the bird and survive, deciding this was the best course of action, wanting to feel the fire, the impact, the hate of glass splintering around him and embedding itself in his skin. He needed it, needed to fall to his knees and give out.

And just before the helicopter was about to crash, he hopped out. The voices roared at him, three of them congratulating him, and one saying that he should have gone down, absorbed the guilt. But in the very back, in the darkest corner, there was one Harleen Quinzel. It was a voice he as familiar with, just not one in his head. And it wasn't Harley Quinn, no, it was the one and only doctor.

She whispered to him, tickling that part of him that she always did. _It's ok J. We all knew it would happen eventually. It was a matter of time, and I'm positive she'd want you to go on. It's ok, she forgives you._

And that's what shattered him so hard that his mind, his body, what little was left of his _soul, gave out._


End file.
